star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nozzo Naytaan
Lieutenant Nozzo Naytaan was a male Human starfighter pilot in the Rebel Alliance during the First Galactic Civil War. Sometime during the war, he led the relief effort of Clak'dor VII in the Mayagil Sector. He was famous in Red Squadron for becoming an ace in only two missions. His wingmate was Theron Nett, who piloted Red Ten. He flew as Red Nine in the battle of Yavin IV until his fighter was hit by Black Squadron. Biography A Human male from the world of Corellia, Nozzo Naytaan left his family and and planet, and went on to join the Rebel Alliance to fight against the Galactic Empire during the early years of the First Galactic Civil War. During his service within the Rebellion, Nozzo chose to serve in the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps due to his skill behind the controls of a starfighter. By the year 0 BBY, Nozzo had been transferred to Red Squadron stationed at the hidden headquarters of the Alliance, Yavin IV Base, on the moon Yavin IV. He had the call sign Red Nine. Following the destruction of the planet Alderaan, Yavin Base was discovered by the top Imperial commanders of the Galactic Empire's new superweapon, the Death Star. Imperial forces, under the direction of Lord Darth Vader and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, had planted a homing beacon on the freighter Millennium Falcon. The ship's crew and passengers—which included the smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee partner Chewbacca, as well as the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the farmboy Luke Skywalker—had infiltrated the battlestation in the Alderaan System. On board, they effected the rescue of Princess Leia Organa, Alderaan's former senator and a high-ranking member of the Rebel Alliance. They were allowed to flee the Death Star—carrying the plans of the new battlestation with them—so that the Empire could track them to the hidden Rebel base. Nozzo was present in the gathering where he watched General Jan Dodonna, commander of Yavin Base, analyze the plans and found a weakness—a thermal exhaust port, located in one of the Death Star's surface trenches, would be vulnerable to a proton torpedo assault. A successful attack would trigger a chain reaction that would destroy the station. Following the homing beacon concealed on the Millennium Falcon, the Death Star entered the Yavin System. As the Death Star approached Yavin 4, the starfighter squadrons at the base mobilized to meet the incoming threat.4 Under the command of Garven Dreis, Nozzo launched in his T-65 X-Wing Starfighter alongside the other members of Red Squadron. During the battle, Nozzo was killed in combat by Black Squadron; however, the Alliance managed to secure victory when another member of Red Squadron, Luke Skywalker, completed a dangerous run down the target trench and released proton torpedoes into the thermal exhaust port. The Death Star was destroyed, saving the personnel at Yavin Base and ending the threat the battlestation posed to the galaxy. Appearances *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File (2013) Part 1'' Category:Corellians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of Red Squadron Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps